1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to luggage trolleys and more particularly to portable cases having mechanisms capable of converting said cases into trolleys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Luggage trolleys are well known in the art for use by travelers to conveniently transport several luggage pieces together. These trolleys are essentially wheeled carts which may be tipped forward to hold luggage on the cart and are pulled by a handle. However, these trolleys are entirely separate from the luggage pieces and thus are themselves additional pieces of luggage which must be taken care of. Such an additional piece can, of course, become very inconvenient.
Some pieces of luggage in the prior art have been provided with wheels and an additional handle to ease transport of that piece. These pieces of luggage have had wheels at one end of the luggage with a handle extendible, by either folding or telescoping, from the other end. Although these types of luggage are convenient for a traveler to pull behind him that piece of luggage and possibly one other light piece of luggage strapped thereto, they are not readily capable of supporting other large pieces of luggage or numerous pieces of luggage for transportation therewith.
I have in my own prior patents (Re. 28,757, issued Apr. 6, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,252, issued June 1, 1976) disclosed two different types of cases having a handle and wheels which may be used to convert a piece of luggage into a trolley for additional pieces of luggage. Both of these patents include handles which are folded out for use as a trolley. It is necessary for these two mechanisms to be mounted on the outside of the case, resulting in an unattractive appearance and/or a relatively bulky mechanism which results in a reduced interior volume of the case.
This invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.